ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Advay Get Caught
Will Advay Get Caught is the 27th episode of the show and is aired on 8 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay saying no need to call anyone, I will get Chandni down. Chandni says I dont want your help, I m fine here. Indrani says shut up Chandni, Advay you please help her. Advay calculates the distance and height. He gets back and jumps. Everyone gets shocked. He gets on the balcony railing and jumps onto the swing. Chandni shouts Advay. Kajal says Advay is a superman. Chandni holds Advay’s hand and says I m scared, save me. He asks her not to worry, open eyes and look in his eyes. She looks at him. They have an eyelock. Hawayien……plays….. The swing gets down. Advay says congrats our second rasam also gets completed. She recalls his words. She leaves his hand. He goes and waves to her. Advay asks Murli about box. Murli says its still in room, I did not get keys. Advay says we have to do something. Police comes in. Advay recalls Chandni’s words. Ranjit asks inspector how did he come here. Inspector says Chandni called us here, she said she has to expose someone. PP’s mum asks does any rasam not complete well here. PP says maybe its something imp. Indrani and Advay ask Chandni what’s the matter, whom she wants to expose. Advay says you would have any proof, else it will be a big issue. Inspector asks whom do you want to expose, tell his name and give all proofs. Chandni says I have proof, I will just get it. She goes to room and says I will give all proof to police. Advay says forget it Chandni, this game will end with my victory. She sees the box. He says you felt you will give proof to police and I will just see. She says you will never get proof. He ties her to chair and asks what was that song Kal tujhe dekha….. don’t worry for function, I will tell everyone you are tied up to something, proof is in that box right. He lifts the box. She says you won’t get keys to open it. He says I don’t want keys, I just have to destroy the proof inside it. She asks will you destroy it without opening it. He asks any doubt. He gets current wires and sprays some liquid on box. She frees the ropes. Chandni gets the box and goes out. She gives the box to police and says the proof against that person is in this box, you will get all your answers. She gets the keys and opens the box. She says these are the proofs. Inspector checks the passports. He checks one and asks Chandni what’s this joke, there is no name and photo in it. She sees the blank papers. Advay smiles. Advay thinks Chandni did not know, the heat generated inside the box erased the ink in passports. Indrani asks what’s all this, answer Chandni. Chandni says it was proof. Indrani says enough. PP’s mum says your daughter’s mental state is not fine, she said she has to expose someone, she is showing blank papers as proof to police, what’s happening. Chandni cries. Advay asks Chandni to say the name about whom she was reporting. Chandni thinks none will believe me if I take his name. PP’s mum says she will say if there is any name Chandni just makes stories. Inspector says you are Mahant’s daughter, so I m not taking any action, else there would have been a case filed on you for giving wrong news. Kajal says we will finish the function. PP’s mum says we are done seeing Chandni’s drama. She takes PP and goes. Indrani scolds Chandni and goes. Meghna and Shikha console Chandni. Advay smiles. Chandni runs to Indrani and knocks door, asking her to listen to her. Indrani says go, we will talk in morning. Chandni says you always understood me, today even you have shut the door. She recalls Indrani’s words. Shikha thinks Veer had bhaang laddoos, he is talking normal. He thinks to pretend that he is drunk, as she gave him bhaang laddoos. He starts acting. She thinks he is out, all truth will come out. Veer says PP is getting married, I will shoot the rasams. She checks recording and sees herself. She smiles. He says I just saw you, I heard background music on seeing you, which does not happen in real life, don’t know what happened that I told you everything. She goes. He stops her and asks for his camera. She gives him camera and goes. He says girl will get fix in two weeks by talking sweet. Chandni sees Advay and congratulates him for his win. She says the victory which is got by breaking heart and relations, failure is better than it, you won’t understand this, you have no heart and no relations in fate, I don’t know you, I just know you are alone, and why, because Lord gives relations and family who deserve it. Precap: Chandni apologizes to PP. He holds her hand and gets close. Advay looks on and holds PP’s collar angrily. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 27 References Episode 27 Guide